The Immortal omega
by sageof6way
Summary: An immortal Naruto find himself helping the X men Pairing is Kitty/Naruto/Ororo
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN Naruto of X man evolution**

 **The Immortal omega**

XXX

Naruto had lived for eons looking no older than his thirties. Those who thought immortality a gift, don't realize it is a curse. The Sage of six Path wondered the known world. He has seen empires rise and fall. He has decided to settle down in a small town know as Bayville New York. The blond used a henge to look young then he was. He signed up for school to blend in.

He was walking to his first day at school. He got the office and saw a brown-haired female. "Greeting Mr. Uzumaki. I am Principle Darkholme."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Darkholme," said the blond. "I am here to pick up my schedule.'

"Of course," said the brown-haired female. "Welcome to Bayville Highschool. "

Going into the hall, Naruto frowns. "I sense some energy within that woman."

Getting to the first period class, Naruto is introduced by the teaches. He looks around and notice energy coming from several students. He was told to sit next to a blue haired teen named Kurt. "Tis, a pleasure," said the teen.

Naruto smiles. In fluent German responds. "You are from Germany.'

Kurt smiles. "It is good to meet who can speak my first language," said the blue-haired teen in German.

Naruto and Kurt become good friends. At lunch, Naruto was waved over by Kurt. "Meet my friends," he said.

Naruto walks over and looks at the groups. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kitty eyes widen. "You the author of my favorite book. Tale of Founders," said Kitty.

"You found me out," said Naruto. The book and pen appear in front of Naruto.

"Can you sign my copy," said Kitty with a small blush.

Naruto smile and take the pen. "Who am I signing for?" asked Naruto

"Kitty Pride," said the girl.

"Here you go," said Naruto.

XXX

After school Naruto was walking out. He heard some shouting. "Enough Lance," said Kitty. "I am done with you."

"I am not giving you much choice," said a brown-haired teen.

A red haired male growl. "Let her go, Lance."

Naruto sigh and walks. "What is going on here?"

"Naruto," said the red haired teen. "Lance is bothering Kitty."

Naruto take of his back pack. He throws it at Lance. Seeing the projectile. He tries to catch it. But is sent skidding back. "Now you leave Mrs. Pride," said Naruto.

Lance pushes the backpack off himself with a some difficulty. "Stay out of this," said Lance. "Or else."

I calling your bluff," said Naruto.

"You're not worth it," said Lance as he and his friends walk away.

Naruto turns around. "You all Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, never seen anyone talk to Lance like that," said Kitty.

"Trust me, I have dealt with tougher," said Naruto. He sees a Jeep drive up. A man with black haired walks out of the Jeep. "That is your ride, I guess?"

Thank Naruto, for helping us with Lance," said Kitty.

"No problem," said Naruto. He watches the teen drive away in the Jeep.

He walks away.

XXX

Durning the weekend, Naruto phone rang. "Hello."

""Naruto it's Kitty," said the excited girl. "My friends I would like to invite you to the mall."

Sure, I have to go there anyway, so I will meet you," said Naruto.

XXX

Bayville mall Naruto was waiting for his friends. He sees Kitty, Jean, Scott, and Kurt. He saw a white haired black skinned goddess. "Hey guys," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Kurt.

"May I ask who you are ma'am?" asked Naruto.

"Ororo," said the woman.

A pleasure to meet you," said Naruto with a slight bow.

"Same," said the woman. "You want to join us for lunch?'

"Only if it's my treat," said Naruto. The groups heads to the eatery. They each order what they want and Naruto pay for it.

Kitty was talking to Naruto. "Any new books coming out?" she asked.

"I have some in the editing phase," said Naruto.

Naruto quickly pushes Kitty away as the wall next to her is destroyed by a explosion. The civilian run in terror. "All right nobody move," said a robber. "Now give us all of you money and no one gets hurt."

"You act like your tough for someone with a gun," said Naruto. He walks to the armed robbers. "You got till the count of three to get you ugly asses out of the mall."

Naruto's friends watch as he stands in defiance. "Fill him full of lead," said the leader.

"Very well," said Naruto. "Let us see if you can give me a warm up."

He gets metal handle and spins it. "Blast him," said the leader. Spinning the broom Naruto quickly blocks the bullets. "Rush him.'

Naruto smiles. "Dumb," he whispers. Dropping his weapon Naruto weaves past the fist and knocks the first guy out. Two other try to sneak up on him. Naruto back hands the first one and spin kicks the other one.

The leader back away. "Mercy," he asked.

"You under arrest," said Naruto before knocking him out. Naruto looks back and see his friends stunned faces. "What?"

"You just took down armed robbers," said Kitty.

"It's basic martial arts," said Naruto. Naruto and the group leaves. "I should properly head home."

"We have all had enough excitement for one day," said Ororo. Naruto walks away.

XXX

At the mansion. Ororo was talking to her boss. "This boy, Naruto. There is something off about him," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Xavier. "From what you told me. He saved you from reveling your powers."

"So, should we keep an eye on him, make sure he isn't a danger to the other students?" asked Ororo.

"Yes, don't be too apparent," said Xavier.

XXX

End Chapter

 **Short Pilot chapter next one will be longer. My story the Grey Jedi is being edited so I will changing the chapter when I get them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN Naruto of X man evolution**

 **The Immortal omega**

XXX

Naruto was history class. The teacher was talking about the Warring States period in Japan. "Now can anyone tell, what was the warrior class that fought in the war?" asked the Teacher. She looks around. She sees Naruto raises his hand. "Mr. Uzumaki."

"They were Samurai who followed the code Bushido of the way of the sword," saiod Naruto. "There where ninja there as well."

"Very, good," said the teacher. The bell for next period rings.

Naruto was walking to lunch and sat down next to Kitty. "Hey guys," said Naruto.

Hi Naruto," said Kitty. The other rolled their eyes at her.

"Kitty please give Naruto some space," said Jean.

"If isn't the X losers," said a cocky voice. Lance walks up. "You should be with a real man. Kitty."

"Oh, if it isn't the dumb ass," said Naruto.

"Shut your mouth," said Lace.

"Or what," said Naruto. "I take you despite whatever you throw at me."

Lance growls and walks away. "I have not seen anyone. Stare Lance like that unless it was one of us," said Kitty.

"People like him, won't give up," said Naruto.

XXX

Later after school was Naruto walking to his car with Kitty and Kurt when Lance approached him, next to him was a white hair teen, a big obese teen, and a small nasty toad like teen. "Well, if it isn't you losers," said Lance. "I will show Kitty who is the better boyfriend."

Naruto looks at Kitty. "Man you got issues, Lance" said Naruto.

Naruto feels a ground quack. "Lance, stop you can't use you power here," shouted Kitty.

"Stay out of this," said Lance. Naruto walks toward Lance. "You don't know what there are. Their mutants. All of us are."

"Your point is what?" asked Naruto. "I guess I should end this before it gets out of control."

Naruto disappears in a burst of speed, faster than the human eye can see. Punches Lance in the chest knocking him out. "Get him out of here," said Naruto looking at the others with a glare. He turns back to Kitty. "You Ok?"

"You aren't scared?" asked Kitty.

Naruto sighs seeing the look on Kitty and Kurt's faces. "No, that would make me a hypocrite," said Naruto. "Let's us get you both back to your place."

Naruto escort the other two to their mansion. He sees Ororo looking at them. "Thanks Naruto," said Kitty.

"No problem," said Naruto. "If Lance give your trouble. Call me."

Naruto get back in his car and drives away. Kitty walks up. "Your late," said Ororo.

"Lance tried to pick a fight with Naruto,' said Kitty.

"He did he do anything?" asked Ororo.

"Lance used his powers and told him about us," said Kitty. Ororo eyes widen with worry. "I asked him if he was scared. He just said no."

"Interesting," said Ororo. "I need to talk to the professor."

XXX

Xavier was talking to Ororo and rough looking man. "So, he knows, but it did not bother him?' wondered the man.

"That is right Logan," said Ororo.

"What do you think Charles?" asked Logan.

"I don't think, Naruto is a threat," said Charles. "Maybe we should invite him for dinner."

XXX

Naruto was sitting at lunch. Kitty walks up. "Hey Naruto," said Kitty.

"Hey Kitty," said Naruto. "What's up."

"Well my guardians want to invite you over to meet you," said Kitty.

"What time?" asked Naruto.

"Six tonight," said Kitty.

"All right," said Naruto. "See you tonight."

XXX

After school, Naruto was at his house, practicing Katas. He has been at it, for about 1 house. He noticed it was almost five. He decided to take a shower and get ready to meet Kitty, Kurt, and their Guardians.

XXX

He gets to the mansion and knocks. The door opens and Ororo appears. "How are you my lady," said Naruto with a bow.

"Good, how are you?" asked Ororo.

Naruto hand her a vase of flowers." Consider this a gift for your home.'

"Thank you, their lovely," said Ororo. "Please come this way."

They walk into the living room. Naruto sees a bald man in a wheelchair and a black-haired man. "It is a pleasure to meet you," said the man in the wheel chair. "I am Charles Xavier."

"I am Logan Howlett.," said the other man. Naruto shakes both of their hands.

"I am, Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto. "Pleasure to meet both of you."

"Ororo, can you check on dinner?" asked Charles.

Naruto smile. "Mind if I help, I am not a bad cook, myself.'

Naruto follows Ororo to the kitchen. Naruto starts to chop some salad. "I can sense your distrust," said Naruto.

"What do you mean, you sense it?" asked Ororo.

"I can read you like an open book," said Naruto. "I don't need any power to do so. Body language is a big factor in being able to read people."

"Then you should figure out why, I don't trust you," said Ororo.

"Most people with gift, had horrible childhood," said Naruto. "Shunned and hated."

"What is can you tell from my body language?" asked Ororo.

"I can tell, you protective and like any mother, it would be a bad choice to hurt those you care about," said Naruto. "I am no different."

"Meaning?" asked Ororo.

"Simple, I believe, you can true strength by protect and keeping close the precious people in your life," said Naruto. "Salad's done."

Ororo, looks at it. "Looks good."

XXX

Naruto and Ororo bring out the food. Sitting at the table was the three adults, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean and a pale female with brown and white hair. "We would like to welcome Naruto to our humble home," said Charles.

The group digs in. Kitty looked at Naruto. "Tell me Mr. Uzumaki, what do you do on your free time?"

I study different Martial Arts,' said Naruto.

Logan looked at the blond. "What forms?" he asked.

Kung Fu, Tai Kwan Do, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Muay Tai," said Naruto. "Plus, some others.'

Everyone had their shocked looks on their faces. "Impressive kid," said Logan. "I my fancy some martial arts."

"Maybe we should spar," said Naruto with challenging smile. "Your student might learn something

"I think that might be a good idea," said Charles. "I need you word you this training ground a secret."

"Ok," said Naruto. "You have my word."

"After dinner," said Charles.

XXX

Naruto was escorted to the danger room. He was still wearing a dinner clothes. A room with various machines. "Naruto, you will face Logan and Ororo."

"Can I use my own gift I have train with,' said Naruto. "It will be none lethal."

I don't see why not," said Charles.

The two teachers walk out. Naruto smiles. "I can sense you power, this will be fun."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ororo.

"Simple, I have had to hold back against my opponent," said Naruto. Naruto gets into a stance.

Logan rush forward and goes for a punch. Naruto dodges it a sent a punch at the man face.

Logan avoided it, however; he feels blood on his cheek. "I dodged," said Logan.

"I use the element of wind to increase the range of my attack," said Naruto. Wind doesn't pummel. It cuts."

Naruto quickly avoided a lightning strike. He looks up and see Ororo is her white and black outfit, eye pure white. He takes out a shuriken and throws it. It is quickly blown down by a strong guest of wind. "You must do better, Naruto," said Ororo.

"You should watch your blind spot," said Naruto. Ororo is sent to the ground. She composes her and floats a few inches from the ground. "Most would not be able to recover, after that punch. This is getting fun.'

XXX

In the observatory. The students were amazed at the fight going on. "How?" asked Kitty. "Is Naruto a mutant?"

"Not sure," said Charles. "It seems he is holding back a great deal."

XXX

Logan unsheathed his claws. Ororo walk slowly to Logan. Firing out a bolt of lightning. Naruto evades it and Grabs hold of Ororo hand. "That is enough of that," said Naruto. Go night."

Ororo eye close and see fall asleep. Naruto pauses the fighting and carries Ororo gently to the side. He walks back. "Now the main threat is out of the way," said Naruto.

Logan was confused. "What are you talking about?'

"I took her out of the fight, because of her long ranges powers. It would have a pain fight you while Ororo pelleted me with her powers," said Naruto. "Now it's just you and me, Logan-chan."

"You asking for it, bub," said Logan.

Naruto grabs a dagger. "Say that after beating me.'

Naruto throws the dagger. He disappears in a yellow flash. Kicking Logan in to the air. "Rasengan,' shouted Naruto slamming the blue orb into Logan. Logan land on the ground. "Yield."

Logan sees the blue orb inches from his face. "I yield," said Logan. The attack disappears and Naruto extend a helping hand and pulls Logan up.

Naruto and Logan walk up to an awake Ororo. "That was a good fight," said Charles. "I have a proposition for you."

"I would like you to help the other students as a teacher," said Charles. "We were also wondering are you a mutant?"

"In a way, my powers are a precursor to the X gene," said Naruto. "To answer you next question I am older than anyone here."

"Then why are you in Highschool?" asked Kitty.

"To blend in," said Naruto. "I have lost track of the years."

"You don't look that old," said Logan.

"Neither do you," said Naruto. "I can tell you much older than mostly everyone here."

"How did you figure that, out?" asked Logan.

"You posture, says all," said Naruto. "I have to go home. I will see you at school."

Naruto bows and is walked out by Ororo. Ororo walks back. "So, Mrs. O, cute huh," said Kitty.

He is something," said Ororo. "He is a skilled fighter. All of you off to bed.'

XXX

The three teachers were discussing Naruto. "Is this wise Chuck," said Logan.

"I have a feeling we can trust him," said Charles. "Ororo?'

"I misjudged him," said Ororo. "We had an enlightening conversation in the kitchen. He gave me some words of wisdom."

"I think he can teach the student a great deal of things," said Charles.

"It's your call Chuck," said Logan

XXX

 **End chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN Naruto of X man evolution**

 **The Immortal omega**

Xxx

Naruto was sitting in in the lunch room with Lance glaring at him. Kitty was talking to Naruto. "So what you doing after school?" she asked.

"I was going to book signing," said Naruto.

"How are your books doing?' asked Scott.

"I make a living," said Naruto.

"Your modest, Mr. Bestseller," said Kitty.

XXX

Later that day Naruto was at the bookstores. He was sitting at a table and was signing book to his fans. He smiles as he sees Ororo walk up. "Hi Ororo," said Naruto.

"I don't want the other students to know, I am a fan of your book," she said bashfully.

"Ororo. Why would you be ashamed?" asked Naruto.

"I have a reputation to up hold," said Ororo.

"As the stern teacher," said Naruto. "Fair enough."

Naruto signs the book. "I will be off in an hour. Why don't I take you out," said Naruto.

"Ok, I have some shopping to do," said Ororo.

An hour past and Naruto was waiting for Ororo. He sees her being pestered by a bunch of guys. "Just a quick dinner date," said the guy.

"I am sorry, I am waiting for someone," she said trying to diffuse the situation.

Naruto walks up. "Sorry about the wait dear," said the blond.

"Honey, good of you to come," said Ororo.

"Please leave my girlfriend alone," said Naruto. The guy tries to grabs Ororo, Naruto grabs his hand. "I won't ask again."

"Let's go," said the man hitting on Ororo. The group leaves.

Naruto smiles. "I don't know how you diffused the situation that well," said Ororo.

"When you have been around the block a few time, you learn some tricks,' said Naruto. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I am kind in the mood for Chinese,' said Ororo.

Naruto and Ororo have a nice dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Naruto was escorting Ororo back to her car. "Thanks Naruto," Ororo said.

"No worries," said Naruto. "Have a safe trip back to the mansion.'

Ororo got in her car and drove off.

XXX

Naruto was at the mansion. He was standing in front of the X team. "All right," said Naruto. "I promised to teach you how to fight, hand to hand."

"We know how to throw a punch," said Scott.

"Oh, goody volunteer," said Naruto. He motions Scott to stand in front. "All right Mr. Tough guy. You are going to give me your best punch."

Scott bring his fist back and lets it fly. Naruto side steps the punch and places his hand on Scott's neck. "Not bad a punch for a novice," said Naruto. "Jab are quicker and effective. What you did would have put a little more power into but it would easily been counter or left you exposed."

Thank you sensei," said Scott.

"I will be coaching you through different punches," said Naruto.

Naruto with Kitty. "Naruto, what was it like in your time?'

"It was war like age. We fought four different world wars. The fourth one I fought in and was the first time all village joined forces to combat a great threat."

"By the way," said Kitty. "What are you doing for the history project?"

The project was to get artifact and bring it to school from the warring State period.," said Naruto. "I have already done it?"

"Mind sharing?" asked Kitty.

"Tomorrow, you will see," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was in class the next day. The teacher walked. "Time present your project. Mr. Uzumaki please come up."

"Greeting, first I want to thank the principle for letting me bring these into school," sad Naruto as he pulls out a long case. Opening, there three blade each in various length. "So these blade are the different sabers used by the Samurai."

"The first one is a Tanto, or known as dagger," said Naruto. "I was used for quick strikes and assassinations'

"Next weapon is the Kodachi," said Naruto. "Short sword, excellent for defense.

"Last one is a Katana, the main weapon of the Samurai," said Naruto. "They make these weapon by folding the blade several time over making a very sturdy blade," said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto, Uzumaki," said the teacher. "Next up is Duncan."

The half the class presents their artifact and talk about it.

XXX

Naruto was in the danger room. He was practicing his taijutsu. Only Naruto and Logan and Ororo was in the mansion as everyone else was out of the mansion. The alarm start to sound. "Someone is here who shouldn't be is here."

Logan quickly runs in. "If someone is coming into the mansion, we will make our stand here."

A quick guest of wind sends Logan back. "That technique," though Naruto. "Great Breakthrough.'

"So the Sage of six path is alive," said a chilling voice.

Ororo walks in suited up. "What is going on Naruto?"

Naruto never leaving his guard replies. "It seem someone has learned some Ninjutsu."

The wind picks up. A man with a black hood appears before them. "I am here to warn you. Be prepared for your doom," said the figure. "All will be lost to you. The street will be running with the blood of innocents."

"Who sent you?" asked Naruto. "I though I sensed a familiar energy."

"An old foe has sent me, we are the order of all seeing eye," said the man. "Have a nice day." He disappears.

"This is not good," said Naruto. "We must get the students ready."

"What is going on?" asked Logan.

"One of my old enemies has returned," said Naruto. "When they get back I will up their training.'

XXX

Next day, Naruto was sparring with Logan and Ororo. Dodging Logan's claw. Naruto sends a wind gust at Ororo.

She blocks it with a lightening shield. "Not bad use of your power," praised Naruto. "Manipulating the elements will give you a great advantage."

Rushing Naruto, Logan tries to overpower him in fighting. "That has never worked before Logan,"

Naruto is hit by a lightening bolt. Getting a little shocked. "Nice teamwork," said Naruto. "You both have improved, however."

Naruto disappears and knocks Logan out and knocks out Ororo. "You two have improved. Everyone will need to, including myself."

End chapter

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have been slightly stressed. Trying to write my third book The Lord of Shadows Sacrifice. I am lost as to where to go with this story so noxt chapter might take longer. Sorry in advance**


End file.
